Reluctant Heroes
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Kau sudah kehilangan dia berkali-kali, apakah kau berniat kehilangan dia sekali lagi? Sebuah kisah dibalik ketenaran seorang Morihiko Dan. BL, crackpair


Halo semuanya, aku Hime Hoshina, yang berencana nge-kost singkat di fandom ini sebentar sebelum pergi karena dikeroyok masal. ^_^

Eeee, aku mempersembahkan sebuah FF uhuk, BL, uhuk dengan pair MoriHoshi alias Pak Dan x King Hades.

Yah, selamat menikmati sajalah~~

**Detective School Q © Seimaru Amagi, Fumiya Sato, Kodansha, Pierrot, and Affiliations.**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan FF ini/**

**Warning: BL, semi-canon (jadi jangan protes jika banyak hal yang berbeda dengan karya aslinya) 1****st**** POV, OOC, OC, typo(s), etc**

**Warning 2: Untuk bagian italic, adalah pengantar pergantian alur yang berisikan pikiran sang pencerita. ^_^**

**Happy reading~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tahu, kau sama sekali tak pernah berharap jika masa depan akan jadi seperti ini.

Aku tahu, kau menyesali keputusanmu untuk meninggalkannya, hingga saat ini kau dihadapkan pada kenyataan jika kalian bukan lagi sahabat, melainkan musuh.

Dan aku juga tahu, kau masih terus merindukannya. Menginginkannya untuk berada di sisimu selamanya. Meski kau tahu jika itu adalah hal yang mustahil.

Hei, Morihiko Dan, dengar dan jawablah aku. Kini aku bertanya padamu. Bertanya pada segala kesombongan dan harga diri yang kau miliki, bertanya pada setiap jengkal kepercayaan diri yang masih tetap kau jaga…

Apakah kau masih akan terus menangisinya?

Jangan mengelak! Aku tahu kau terus menangisinya selama puluhan tahun ini! Tiap malam kau menangis. Tanpa suara dan tanpa air mata. Kau menangis dengan hatimu, menyalurkan pedih yang tak terperi.

Menangisinya yang memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang bertolak belakang denganmu. Menjadikan dirinya sebagai musuh abadimu.

Morihiko, masih ingatkan kau akan hari pertama kau menjumpainya?

…*…

"Perwakilan murid baru, Morihiko Dan!"

"Ya!"

"Hoshihiko Kokuo!"

"Ya!"

Sambil tersenyum, kau menatap dia yang berjalan di sampingmu. Ini kali pertama ada yang bisa menyamai nilai sempurnamu.

Kau terpesona melihat surai biru gelapnya dan wajahnya yang manis. Dalam hati kau bertanya-tanya, ia seorang wanita ataukah pria? Tapi seragamnya yang terdiri atas celana dan kemeja membuatmu yakin jika ia memiliki gender yang sama denganmu.

"Salam kenal, Kokuo," kau sapa dia ramah.

"Ya, salam kenal."

Kau menjabat tangannya yang tak seberapa halus. Merapatkannya dalam sebuah sentuhan yang seharusnya normal.

Seharusnya.

Namun bagimu, sentuhan itu terasa berbeda, ada getaran halus yang menyertai setiap goncangan pelan yang tercipta, menyalurkan energi listrik statis ke jantungmu hingga organ itu berdetak lebih keras.

Ah, tampaknya kehidupan sekolahmu tak akan seberapa membosankan seperti yang kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Kini kau memiliki seorang saingan—dan dan mungkin teman—untuk menemani hari-harimu.

…*…

_Tidakkah mengenang masa lalumu terasa menyakitkan, Morihiko? Kau masih dapat melihat dengan jelas tiap detail pertemuan pertama kalian. Bahkan rasa hangat yang menjalar di tanganmupun masih terasa nyata._

_Kau memang benar-benar naif. Kini akan kuingatkan dirimu akan kehidupanmu yang damai dengan dirinya…_

…*…

TRAK!

Pedang kayumu tak mengenai apapun selain pedang kayunya. Dapat kau lihat senyum tipis itu tersungging di balik pelindung kepalanya.

Beruntungnya kau hari ini, jarang sekali ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya itu.

Tapi kau tak bisa lengah, hari ini ia berhasil menyamaimu dalam ulangan Bahasa Inggris, kau tak ingin seri lagi dengannya bukan?

Kau menyerang kepalanya, namun ia mampu menangkisnya. Kini giliran ia mengincar perutmu, namun kau bisa menahannya.

"Waktu habis! Cukup!" teriak wasit yang mengawasi latihan kendo kalian hari ini.

Kalian sudah bertanding selama lima belas menit, tapi skor kalian masih sama-sama kosong. Sebegitu kuatnya pertahanan kalian hingga tak membiarkan satu nilaipun lolos.

Kau tersenyum padanya. "Kau makin mahir saja Hoshihiko!" katamu sambil merangkul pundaknya riang.

"Kau juga Morihiko."

Entah sejak kapan kalian mulai akrab. Kalian selalu bersama, entah itu sebagai saingan berat ataupun sebagai sahabat dekat. Namun yang jelas, itu membuatmu bahagia.

"Hei, Hoshihiko, apa kau keberatan jika aku mau main ke rumahmu?" tanyamu memberanikan diri. Pribadinya yang selama ini sedikit tertutup tentu saja membuatmu penasaran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Sebagai teman, aku ingin tahu kau tinggal di tempat seperti apa."

Pandangan mata yang sedikit menggelap itu lolos dari perhatianmu. "Baiklah."

Ah Morihiko, lagi-lagi kau mengacuhkan ekspresinya. Kau gagal menangkap wajah datar itu mengeras dan matanya tampak kehilangan cahaya. Kau pun tak memperhatikan tangannya yang sedikit bergetar, seolah ketakutan.

…*…

_Sudahlah, hapuskan saja semua sesalmu itu, Morihiko. Sejelas apapun kau dapat melihat masa lalumu, kau tak akan pernah dapat kembali ke sana dan mengubahnya._

_Saat itu kau masih tak paham akan segala resiko yang mungkin terjadi. Kedamaian hidupmu telah membuatmu tumpul._

…*…

"Ke-keren, rumahmu besar sekali…" kau tak bisa menutupi rasa kagummu.

"Masa? Bagiku ini cuma rumah tua yang luas saja."

"Ini sih, sudah lebih dari luas kalau dibandingkan dengan rumahku," gumammu pelan. Tiba-tiba matamu menangkap sebuah lukisan yang terpajang di dinding. Seorang wanita berkimono yang tampak anggun dan memesona. "Wow, lukisan yang indah sekali!" kau menunjuk lukisan itu. "Siapa wanita ini?"

Raut wajah suram itu masih saja luput dari matamu. "Di-dia… ibuku."

"Ibumu? Cantiknya! Jadi iri deh," serumu riang sambil mendekati lukisan itu. Kau mengamatinya dengan seksama, wanita itu tak terlalu mirip dengan Hoshihiko, tapi dia tampak anggun. "Ada tanda tangan pelukisnya. Eng, Taku…"

"Takumi Kuzuryu," jawabnya dingin. "Dia ayahku."

"Eh? Ayah? Tapi nama belakang kalian kan…"

"Nama belakang kami berbeda karena aku bukan anak sahnya," ia menjawab dengan dingin. "Tapi karena aku paling mirip dengannya, Ayah paling sayang padaku."

"Oh, apa ayahmu sering datang ke sini?"

"Ya, walaupun sangat sibuk, ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk menemuiku. Setidaknya dalam sebulan ia akan datang dua atau tiga kali."

Kau tersenyum kecil, mungkin ada baiknya kau menghindari topik mengenai Takumi Kuzuryu, sepertinya Hoshihiko tak senang membicarakan ayahnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ah, aku tak ingin membicarakan soal Ibu."

"Ma-maaf," refleks kau langsung meminta maaf. Yah, ada baiknya tak mencampuri urusan keluarga orang lain bukan?

"Tak apa. Mau minum teh?" tawarnya. Kau mengangguk.

Dengan mata menyipit kau mengamati senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Terlalu lebar untuk standar Hoshihiko. Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya kau menyadari…

…kobaran api hitam yang tersembunyi di balik senyum Hoshihiko Kokuo.

…*…

_Badai selalu datang setelah langit cerah._

_Kau bahkan tak pernah menyadari jika badai itu sudah menghadang tepat di depan hidungmu hingga kau terseret angin di dalamnya._

_Rasa ingin tahumu terlalu besar. Itulah yang membuatmu kehilangan segala yang berharga bagimu. Dan ini dimulai sejak saat itu…_

…*…

"Morihiko, Kau sudah memiliki teman akrab di sekolah?" suatu malam tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir ayahmu.

Kau mengangguk. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk memperkenalkan Hoshihiko pada orang tuamu. "Tentu saja! Kami bersaing dalam pelajaran dan olahraga. Dia orang yang sangat kaya dan putra seorang seniman terkenal."

Kali ini kau mendapati mata ayahmu terbelalak. "Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Kokuo. Namanya diambil dari kata Kuron Oosama—pangeran kegelapan," jawabmu sambil mengernyitkan alis, sedikit kaget melihat reaksi ayahmu yang diluar dugaan. "Lengkapnya Hoshihiko Kakuo."

Minuman yang sebelumnya tercengkram di tangan ayahmu kini tiba-tiba saja dibanting ke meja. Wajahnya tampak mengeras. "Jangan bergaul dengannya!"

"Eh?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasannya. Pokoknya kau harus jaga jarak dengannya!"

"Tapi Ayah…"

"Tidak ada kata tapi. Patuhi saja kata-kata Ayah, Morihiko!"

Amarahmu memuncak. Kau sungguh tak ingin membantah ayahmu. Namun kau sudah telanjur memiliki perasaan dekat dengan Hoshihiko. Lagipula kau tak melihat satupun alasan yang membuatmu harus menjauhi pemuda itu.

"Aku menolak! Aku bebas untuk berteman dengan siapapun yang aku suka!" teriakmu sambil bangkit dari meja makan dan menuju kamar.

"Morihiko!"

Di atas ranjang, kau terus berpikir. Ayahmu yang merintis karir dari bawah hingga menjadi komisaris yang disegani bukan tipe orang yang akan melarang sesuatu tanpa alasan. Ditambah lagi sikap Hoshihiko yang serba rahasia sama sekali tak membantu.

Kau melenguh kesal.

"Pasti ada sesuatu! Aku harus menyelidikinya!"

Esok harinya kau pergi ke perpustakaan dan membaca setiap koran lama yang kau temui. Hingga akhirnya kau menemukan sebuah koran tua yang menampilkan foto seorang wanita. Foto wanita yang sama dengan wanita di lukisan karya Takumi Kuzuryu. Ibu Hoshihiko.

_Terbongkar sosok sesungguhnya Kuroyuri!_

Itulah judul artikel yang kau temukan. Kau tahu siapa itu _Kuroyuri_, penjahat level atas yang memprovokasi seseorang yang tengah terbakar dendam untuk melakukan pembunuhan. Dan dia jugalah yang memberikan ide-ide jeniusnya untuk merancang pembunuhan sempurna.

Dan sosok sesungguhnya wanita itu adalah… Yurika Kakuo? Ibu Hoshihiko?

Kau terkejut membacanya. Siapa sangka sahabat baikmu sendiri adalah putra seorang penjahat kelas kakap?

"Hoshihiko tetaplah Hoshihiko. Siapa orang tuanya tak memengaruhi siapa dirinya. Bagiku, ia tetaplah sahabat terbaikku."

…*…

_Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Jika kau tak akan pernah dapat melupakannya. Dan hal itu membuatmu gundah. Kau tak bisa lagi menatap mata Hoshihiko tanpa berpikir jika warnanya sama dengan mata Kuroyuri. Tapi kau berusaha untuk terus bersikap biasa dengannya._

_Harusnya kau jujur saat itu, mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benakmu. Tapi kau justru menyimpannya, dan itu membuatnya menderita saat ia tahu kenyataannya._

…*…

Seminggu kemudian, kau mulai menyadari kebodohanmu. Sepandai apapun Hoshihiko dan kau berpura-pura, bangkai akan tetap mengeluarkan aroma busuknya.

BRET!

Suara kertas yang disobek itu membuatmu terperangah. Kau lihat sahabatmu tengah mengamuk di depan kelas. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kertas koran yang sudah usang. Kau mengenalinya sebagai koran yang sama dengan yang kau baca seminggu lepas.

Menyadari kehadiranmu, ia segera pergi ke luar kelas dan meremas koran yang ada di tangannya. Tak membiarkanmu untuk melihatnya barang hanya satu kata saja.

"Hoshihiko!"teriakmu memanggilnya.

"Terbongkar…" lirihnya. "Terbongkar sudah _Kuroyuri_…"

"Sudahlah! Kau adalah kau. Tak ada hubungannya dengan siapa ibumu kan?"

Ah, lidahmu terlalu longgar, Morihiko.

Hoshihiko menatapmu tajam. "Mengapa kau tahu? Padahal aku meremas kertas ini sebelum kau melihatnya, tapi mengapa kau tahu? Hanya dengan kata-kata _Kuroyuri_, mengapa kau langsung tahu jika ia ibuku?"

"Maafkan aku, Hoshihiko. Aku… penasaran dan mencari tahu soal keluargamu… lalu…"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu…" penjelasanmu terpotong oleh kata-kata bernada pahitnya. "Jadi itulah alasannya mengapa tiba-tiba sikapmu berubah?"

"I-itu tidak benar!"

"Pembohong!" Ia berlari menjauh. Kau dapat melihat air mata meggenang di sana.

Ia menangis.

"Hoshiko!" kau memanggilnya, namun ia tak menoleh. Dan kaupun tak berinisiatif untuk mengejarnya.

Sejak saat itu ia menjaga jarak darimu, di saat yang bersamaan satu per satu gangguan mulai menimpanya. Didorong rasa cemburu pada Hoshihiko yang serba bisa, sebagian murid mulai melakukan hal-hal keji padanya. Mereka melakukannya karena merasa aman dan yakin tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Namun kau dengan mudah tahu siapa sajakah mereka.

Untuk membela sahabatmu, kau menghajar mereka. Sayangnya, ulahmu tertangkap basah oleh guru. Dan ingatkah kau siapa yang melaporkan hal itu?

Yap, tepat sekali. Hoshihiko Kokuo.

"Mengapa?" kau bertanya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membelai luka di dahimu. "Karena kau melakukannya untukku. Aku tak pantas mendapatkan hal sebaik itu."

"Apa salahnya membela sahabatku sendiri?"

"Dengan mengorbankan diri sendiri?" ia bertanya. Tangannya mulai beranjak ke pipimu dan mengusap lembut memar biru yang bersarang di sana. "Aku bisa membalasnya sendiri, Morihiko. Kau tak perlu melakukannya untukku."

Jarang ia bersikap sebaik ini padamu. "Jangan lakukan apapun tanpaku, Hoshihiko," pintamu.

Sayang, ia sama sekali tak memiliki minat tuk mengabulkannya.

…*…

_Kalian sudah kehilangan batas yang kalian tentukan sendiri. _

_Tiba-tiba saja segalanya berubah dengan begitu cepat, ia mulai menampakkan sayap hitamnya dan itu membuat hatimu terluka. Kau sudah kehilangan sahabatmu._

…*…

**DUAR!**

Kau sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong tatkala mendengar ledakan itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa kau segera menuju ke toilet laki-laki, tempat suara itu berasal.

Di sana kau melihat beberapa orang pemuda—yang kau kenali sosoknya sebagai pengeroyokmu seminggu silam—keluar dari ruangan yang sudah terbakar itu dengan luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Tanimura! Ishikawa!" kau berteriak kaget, kau bawa dua pemuda itu ke tempat yang aman. "Cepat panggil ambulans dan pemadam kebakaran!" teriakmu pada beberapa anak yang mulai menonton.

Dari kejauhan kau melihat sosoknya yang juga tengah menonton. Ingin hati kau berteriak agar dia meninggalkan tempat itu, khawatir jika ada ledakan susulan dan dia akan terluka. Namun senyum ganjil di wajahnya membuatmu mengurungkan niat.

"Jangan-jangan…"

…*…

_Hari demi hari kau lalui sebagai sahabatnya, kau terlalu terpukau pada sosoknya yang menawan hingga tak menyadari kegelapan yang bersarang di dalamnya._

_Kini kau melihatnya._

_Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat. Kau melihatnya pergi menjauhimu, meninggalkan zona persahabatan yang selama ini kalian agung-agungkan._

…*…

"Aku melakukannya untukmu."

"Kau bicara apa, Hoshihiko?!" teriakmu sambil mengguncang pundaknya. "Mengapa kau sampai melakukan ini, hah?!"

Dia menunduk. "Aku tak bisa memaafkan siapapun yang membuatmu terluka. Kau lebih berharga dari apapun yang kumiliki."

"Tapi caramu ini salah! Jika seperti ini kau hanya…" kau menutup mulutmu. Nyaris saja kata-kata fatal itu terlontar keluar.

"Hanya apa?" tantangnya. "Hanya membuatku mirip dengan ibuku?" tanyanya. Sayangnya tebakannya terlalu tepat. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Padahal bersahabat denganmu menyenangkan. Tapi ternyata kau memang tak beda dengan yang lainnya, Morihiko."

"Hoshi…"

"Selamat tinggal."

Ia berjalan meninggalkanmu. Namun kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan saat ini, kau tak ingin kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi kau mencengkram tangannya dan memaksanya untuk berhenti.

"Kau mau ke mana, Hoshihiko?"

Ia menoleh. Pandangan matanya kini terasa menusuk bagimu. Dapat kau lihat luka dan kegelapan tertoreh jelas di sana.

"Entahlah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena kau memaksaku untuk pergi. Jadi… selamat tinggal."

Esok harinya kau tak lagi melihatnya di kelas. Pindah sekolah. Itulah yang para guru katakan tentangnya.

Ah, kau telah kehilangan dia lagi.

…*…

_Dan waktu berlalu. Kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang detektif, seperti yang kau dan orang tuamu inginkan._

_Alasanmu melakukannya hanyalah satu, kau hanya ingin mencari keberadaannya._

_Tapi berbagai macam kasus datang dan pergi silih berganti padamu, membuatmu tak ada waktu untuk sekedar berkeliling mencari sosoknya yang menghilang belasan tahun lalu._

_Dan saat kau bertemu dengannya, semuanya bagaikan mimpi buruk. Sayangnya, itu adalah mimpi buruk yang nyata._

…*…

Saat akhirnya kau dapat bertemu kembali dengannya, kau tak dapat memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa rindunya kau akan dirinya. Kau justru menodongkan pistolmu ke dadanya sementara ia menyeringai sadis.

Ia telah berubah. Tak lagi ada senyum tipis menawan di wajahnya. Wajahnya kini tampak menakutkan.

Ia adalah buronan polisi. Ketua kelompok Meiosei yang diburu.

"Tembak saja aku, Morihiko. Bukankah kau ingin membunuh King Hades? Bukankah kau ingin membunuh otak di balik Meiosei? Lalu mengapa kau gemetar?"

"Tak mungkin… ini tak mungkin kau, Hoshihiko…"

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus mengingakari keyataan?" tantangnya. "Bunuhlah aku. Apalagi yang kau tunggu, Morihiko?"

Morihiko Dan, seorang detektif terkenal yang disegani oleh segala kalangan kini tampak gentar menghadapi pimpinan Meiosei.

"Bunuh aku."

Ah, kau tampaknya telah kehilangan sosok sahabatmu, Morihiko.

"Kau yang memaksaku, Hoshihiko, jangan menyesal karenanya."

**DOR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pada akhirnya aku tahu, kau tak akan sanggup sanggup untuk membunuhku, Morihiko."

…*…

Katakan saja kau memang masih sepolos dan senaif bocah, Morihiko. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha meyakinkan dirimu jika ia sudah bukan lagi Hoshihiko yang kau kenal dulu, melainkan King Hades, kau tetap saja tak bisa.

Bagimu dia tetaplah dia.

Orang yang paling berharga bagimu.

Ya, kau masih saja berharap ia akan kembali di sisimu dan mendampingimu. Meski itu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Saat itu, di saat pertempuran terakhir kalian, saat kau tak sanggup untuk menembak dadanya dan membunuhnya, kau sadar, itu bukanlah pertempuran terakhir kalian. Akan ada pertempuran lain yang lebih dahsyat. Dan instingmu mengatakan jika kau akan diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

"_Morihiko, sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk menghianatimu, aku tak sanggup." _

Kau ingiat kata-kata lembut itu ia ucapkan sambil membelai lenganmu yang terluka.

"_Dan aku membencinya. Karena, dengan begitu aku tak akan bisa melihatmu masih terus mencoba untuk melindungimu. Meskipun otakku mengatakan sebaliknya._

"_Sampai jumpa di kasus selanjutnya, Morihiko Dan."_

Kau cengkram dadamu yang sudah menurun daya hidupnya. Detakannya kini terdengar tak sesehat dulu. Kau mulai bertanya-tanya…

"Kapan pertempuran terakhir kita dimulai, Hoshihiko? Jika terlalu lama, aku tak yakin jika aku sanggup menunggu. Dan aku tak mau jika aku harus pergi tanpa sempat melihat sosokmu sekali lagi.

…*…

_Dan takdir mulai memainkan perannya._

…*…

Kalian terjebak di antara kobaran api, sisa-sisa pertempuran terakhir yang baru saja kalian selesaikan. Hanya ada satu jalan keluar, tapi kalian terlalu keras kepala untuk menggunakannya.

"Pergilah," bisiknya.

"Aku harap kau juga akan pergi."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

Kau menghela napas panjang. "Apa kau tak ingin selamat, Hoshihiko?"

"Dan membiarkann diriku dipenjara sebagai seorang penjahat?" tantangnya. "Tidak, Morihiko. Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya." Ia membalikkan badan menatapmu dengan pandangannya yang suram dan dingin. "Lagipula inilah jalanku untuk membalas semua luka yang sudah kutorehkan padamu."

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, kau tak perlu melaku…"

"Aku harus melakukannya. Itu adalah satu-satunya pantangan hidupku yang tak bisa aku langgar."

Kau terdiam, diapun terdiam. Tampaknya udara panas dan kadar karbon dioksida yang meningkat di sekitar kalian sama sekali tak merusak suasana haru yang tercipta. Hingga akhirnya keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh kata-katanya.

"Pergilah. Kau masih punya tugas yang belum kau selesaikan, bukan?"

Kau menatapnya lama. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

Kau memutar kursi rodamu menjauhi api. Sekali, sebelum kau kehilangan kembali sosoknya, kau menoleh dan memandangnya lama-lama, seolah ingin menyimpan sosok rentanya dalam memorimu sedetail mungkin. "Aku tak akan lama menyusulmu. Jadi tunggulah."

…*…

Masih dapat kau lihat wajahnya, yang tersenyum tatakala kobaran api melahap tubuhnya. Masih kau dengar juga suaranya yang mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan janji untuk bertemu kembali… di neraka.

Hei, Morihiko, aku mau bertanya padamu.

Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas yang belum kau selesaikan di dunia?

Jika sudah, maka ini saatnya kau untuk menyusulnya kan?

Kau memejamkan matamu, satu persatu bayangan tentang sosok di masa lalumu berkelebat datang dalam benakmu. Renjo, murid-muridmu, para polisi yang membantumu, para klienmu, teman-temanmu, keluargamu dan akhirnya…

…dia.

Dan begitu kau membuka matamu kembali, kau melihatnya menunggumu. Di sudut kegelapan yang tiada batas.

Dan bukanlah King Hades yang ada di sana. Yang ada hanyalah Hoshihiko Kokuo. Dengan sosoknya yang masih remaja, tak ada bekas luka di pipinya. Tatapan matanya tampak hangat dan sikapnya terasa ramah.

Hoshihiko-mu.

"Hoshihiko?"

"Lama," dia berkata sambil bersedekap. "Kau bilang hanya sebentar. Tapi kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama, Morihiko."

Kau tersenyum dan berlari mendekatinya. Ah, kau bahkan baru menyadari kau tak memerlukan kursi roda untuk melakukannya. Dan akhirnya kau sadar jika tubuhmu tak lagi renta, kulitmu mulus tanpa kerutan, rambutmupun telah kehilangan ubannya dan kembali ke warna semula.

Sosokmu saat masih belia.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hoshihiko. Sangat merindukanmu," lirihmu sambil memeluk tubuhnya, hal yang tak pernah dapat kau lakukan sebelumnya. "Terima kasih sudah menungguku."

Ia tertawa mendengarnya. "Jangan salah paham, Morihiko. Aku bukan menunggumu tanpa alasan," bisiknya di telingamu, membawa getaran tersendiri di hatimu. "Aku hanya tak mau pergi ke neraka sendirian."

Kau tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu. Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan diriku kehilangan kau sekali lagi."

…*…

Suara nyanyian perpisahan diiringi oleh piano hitam itu terdengar merdu berpadu dengan tangis kehilangan ratusan orang yang menghadiri pemakamannya.

Morihiko Dan, seorang detektif ternama yang sudah banyak menyelesaikan kasus pelik, kini telah tiada.

Tangis dari para penggemar, sahabat dan muridnya tak pelik menorehkan rasa perih di dada. Mereka menyanyikan himne kematian itu dalam hening, menyanyikan lagu perpisahan pada sang pahlawan dari lubuk hatinya.

Meski sesungguhnya sang pahlawan yang namanya mereka elu-elukan enggan untuk menjadi pahlawan mereka.

Ia hanya ingin menjadi pahlawan satu orang saja.

Yang tak mereka tahu, sebenarnya jika kini orang yang mereka tangisi itu kini tengah tersenyum bahagia.

Meski untuk kebahagiaannya, ia terpaksa tinggal di neraka terdalam untuk waktu yang amat sangat lama.

.

.

.

Terkadang aku tak mengerti akan perasaan manusia.

Mereka adalah makhluk astral bagiku, sosok yang kehidupan dan pikirannya ada di luar bayanganku. Aku menyaksikan mereka dari hidup sampai mati, mendengarkan berbagai perasaan dan curahan hati mereka tiap saat, tapi tetap saja aku tak mengerti.

Yang kau baca ini hanya sebatas satu dari ratusan kisah yang ada di dunia ini. Kau akan terkejut mendapati terlalu banyak hal yang tersembunyi dalam dunia ini.

Ah, kau bertanya siapa aku? Mengapa aku mampu melihat dan mendengar sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar manusia?

Tentu saja karena aku **memang** bukanlah manusia.

Aku adalah sang waktu.

Aku tahu segala hal yang terjadi di dunia ini, tak ada satupun yang kulewatkan. Itulah berkah sekaligus kutukan yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku.

Kau tahu, aku sedang melihatmu saat ini, aku juga sudah melihat masa lalu dan masa depanmu, aku juga mampu mendengar dan merasakan apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Dan…

…jangan kaget jika suatu saat nanti kau akan membaca kisahmu sendiri. Yang ditulis olehku.

…End…

**Akhirnya selesai juga meski aku terpaksa melewatkan proses editing! Besok sudah mulai US, jadi ini adalah kesempatan terakhir publish FF sebelum serius belajar Q_Q**

**Kebanyakan adegan dan dialognya aku ambil dari komik aslinya dengan banyak perubahan adegan (biar lebih kerasa BL-nya :3 ).**

**OK, makasih sudah membacanya. Tolong beritahu typo dan kesalahan ya! terima kasih sudah membacanya.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi!**


End file.
